Lucky
Cultural references Coming soon! Cameos Coming soon! Trivia * Along with Future DX, this was the first and only time ever that Warner Bros. Feature Animation released two feature films in one year. * Although this movie was solely directed by Tianna Hopes and Kyler Fischer, Thalia Ward created all the characters for the film. * To this day, it remains debatable who is the main antagonist: Lady Daniela, Evilbeak or Jaydan. * Darkwit is considered an "non-anthropomorphic" version of Iago from Disney's Aladdin, due to both are parrots who are the villain's sidekick and voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. * At one point in the film, Karla tells to Alexis, "Bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it" much like Simba did in Disney's The Lion King. * There are fan theories that Lucky & Master is connected to Quest for Camelot, Arlene ''franchise and ''Unikitty!. * The songs who were written exclusively for the film were composed by singer-songwritter Paul McCartney, who was hired to compose the film's songs (along with Max Martinr). * This is the second and final Warner Bros. Feature Animation musical film, after Quest for Camelot in 1998. * This is also Warner Bros.' third animated theatrical film released in May, after Life of Teenagers in 1993 and Quest for Camelot in 1998. * The film includes an opening and ending scene where two girl, who would later be offscreen for the rest of the film until the end of the film, drawing the setting of the film as the opening credits play over it and drawing Alexis and Karla hugging each other. ** This scene is animated by executive producer Thalia Ward and director Tianna Hopes. ** The ending scene ends with one of the girls closing the notebook, where it have a star on it. ** The opening and ending scene takes place in a girl's room while the actual movie takes place inside a world between cute and fantasy and mixed with Middle Ages and modern-day. * Like Quest for Camelot, Tales of the Journey: Wild West Story, The Iron Giant and Future DX, while most scenes are fully hand-drawn animated, some scenes also incorporate cel-shaded 3D computer animation. * Lucky & Master is one of the few animated films that achieved the same level of musical and filmmaking quality as Walt Disney Animation Studios films; others include Don Bluth's Anastasia, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Princess and Prince Adventures, Music Dream, Cartoon World: The Movie 2, The Prince of Egypt, and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. * The original theatrical version only has a cover of "September" (sung by Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen), "Inside Your Head", and an end title version of "Happiness In My Heart" (sung by Jump5) at the end credits. The 3D re-release and Special Edition versions have the three songs and the unused score "Alexis' Lament" due to having longer credits involving the additions of "Shapeshifter" and "My Lovely Queen". * The film has several plot points that are similar to DreamWorks Animation's 2016 film Trolls. Both feature a hero who begins a journey to save its home (Alexis and Poppy), both feature a deutagonist who serves as more serious about the situation (Karla and Branch), both feature a villain intent on reigning supreme (Lady Daniela and the Bergen Chef), both feature a betrayal with a member of the team forming an alliance with the Main Villain in exchange for his own selfish benefit (Jaydan and Creek), and both end with the Villains (aside from the respective Main Villains) learning a lesson that puts aside their villainous ways (the Darkness and the Bergens). Tropes : Main article: Lucky & Master/Tropes Category:Trivia